


你相信命运吗【番外2-厨事】

by Melissa1214



Series: 你相信命运吗 [7]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 就是个车





	你相信命运吗【番外2-厨事】

山P是被厨房里传来的一阵“咚咚咚”的声音唤醒的，没想到多年前不切实际的妄想也有成为现实的一天，闭着眼睛在被子里又赖了一会，只能闻到被子里满是kame身上的味道，真好闻，直到肚子开始发出抗议，山P才离开了温暖的被窝。  
随意的穿上睡衣，睡眼惺忪的走到厨房门口，有一个熟悉的身影正在厨房里忙碌着，一切都有条不紊。  
Kame看到山P稍有凌乱的发型，有着一点胡渣的下巴，不由的轻笑出声，“山p不管什么时候看都是山p啊”，山P饶了饶头发，“kame,在做什么好吃的啊，好香……”一边说着一边从背后抱住kame,鼻子在咔咩的脖子那里闻着，也不知道是说饭菜很香还是kame很香。  
“别闹了……”脖子处传来的瘙痒，让kame不由得轻笑起来，“是你最爱吃的咖喱哦，不过先去洗漱一下吧，p~”说完在P的鼻子上点了一下，还在唇边偷了一个香吻。  
对于kame时常吃豆腐的行为早已习以为常，山P只是报复性的在他的屁股上捏了一把就转身走进洗手间。  
由于今天休息，山P比平时起床稍晚，kame一早就起来开始准备咖喱的食材，现在吃的这餐大概应该叫早午餐，kame将食物在餐桌摆好之后，山P也正好洗漱完毕，和刚刚起床时截然不同的样子，不管什么样子的山P，总是能戳中kame的萌点。“我开动啦！……嗯嗯……kame你做的最好吃了！”看着山P满脸幸福的大口吃着自己做的咖喱，只是这样看着他吃着东西，kame就能感觉到一股暖流在心中流淌。  
似乎感受到kame过于炙热的目光，山p停下了继续进食的动作，用勺子舀起一勺咖喱递到了kame嘴边，对于山P递到嘴边的食物，kame向来都是来者不拒的张嘴吃掉。  
“嗯……我做的果然很美味啊，p，这里有东西哦”说完用手指抹掉了p嘴边的咖喱还品尝了一下残留在手指的味道。  
“你看起来比咖喱更美味哦”说完用舌尖轻扫了一下嘴唇，“可以让我品尝吗？”一手撑着下巴，双眼带着一点魅惑的坏笑。  
山P放下了手中的勺子，离开座位走到kame面前，俯身用手臂环过kame的颈后，在耳边诱惑道，“可以哦……你想从哪里开始品尝呢？”  
温热的呼吸滑过kame的肌肤，被手臂环住的身体因为兴奋而有些颤抖，眼前的耳垂也由肉眼可见的速度变红，kame微转过头，不敢和p对视。  
p抓起kame的右手，放在自己的胸口，继续诱惑道：“是想先从这里？”“还是先从这里”说完将kame的手指从胸口一路缓慢的走过颈部，最后停留在自己柔软的嘴唇，先是用嘴唇轻轻的碰触刚刚被kame舔过的指尖，接着两片温暖的唇就像吮吸美食一样包裹住那还残留着美味的手指。  
指尖传来的湿润触感让kame的身体颤动的更厉害了，不由得发出一声短促的惊呼，转过头与p四目相对，他的双眼里似乎有着某种火焰在燃烧。  
抽出被含住的手指，顺势挑起p的下巴，“当然是从这里开始品尝了……”说完就略显粗暴将自己的嘴唇印在了p的唇上，开始攻城略地。此时的kame早已露出龟梨君的本色，已变成带着侵略和危险的信号，另一只手也不甘示弱的放在p结实的胸口，感受着肌肉和似乎越来越快的心跳，p的手也不老实的在kame的腰间徘徊，乘机从T恤的下摆探入抚摸，顺势将kame抱起坐在餐桌上，kame早已将双腿自然的缠在了p的腰间，双臂紧紧抱住p的脖子，两人的动作都略显急切，空气中弥漫着食物的香气，气温似乎都升高了，只能听见亲吻时交换唾液时暧昧的水渍声和无法压抑的喘息声……  
Kame的T恤被拉起露出胸前的两点，p用舌尖沿着凸起画圈，只是这样就让怀里的人敏感的颤抖不已，发出呻吟。紧贴的部位隔着裤子也能感受到对方的热情，两人都自然的扭动着腰部，让胯部摩擦。然而这样并没有让两人觉得好过一点，反而想要的更多。  
“p……去床上……”虽然是自己撩起的欲火，但并不想在厨房继续下去。山P直接就着这个姿势将kame抱起，快步走进了卧室。他也想在柔软的床上，两人会更舒服一些。  
一到床上，kame就迅速的脱掉了上衣，p跪坐在kame双腿之间，贴心的将一个枕头垫在kame身下，接着又附身继续亲吻他的嘴唇、脖子、肩膀…一切裸露出来的部分。Kame的双手沿着p的后背一路滑入被裤子包裹的翘臀。似乎是嫌衣服太碍事了，p起身将上衣一把脱掉，kame乘机抚摸着p的腹肌，还坏心的在凸起的下身上捏了一把。P则直接一口咬在kame的小兄弟上，吓得kame发出了一声惊呼。  
从床头的抽屉里熟练的拿出了润滑剂，用手指在小穴进行温柔的扩张。一边亲吻安抚着身下的爱人，一边缓缓将自己的性器插入，双方都不由得发出了满足的喘息。山P一直都是温柔的。就算在性事上也是一样，会照顾到爱人的感受。虽然两人聚少离多，但性却并不是必需品，只是让两人更快乐的一种方式。这时候的kame会露出更性感的表情，而这种表情只有我才能看见。一个翻身将kame变成了骑乘位，kame闭眼轻轻呻吟着，露出了迷醉的神情。一手抚慰着小kame,一边摇摆着腰肢，山p的视线也一直停留在kame的脸上，看着他汗湿的发，汗水沿着扬起的下颌骨一路下滑。双手也在kame的屁股上不断揉捏、挺动。起身将挺立的小豆乳含在口中吮吸，身上的人果然又敏感的颤抖起来……豆乳虽然小到几乎看不见的程度，但是敏感度却很高，随着两人的律动越来越快，最终两人都获得了极致的快乐。  
事后躺在床上进行短暂休憩的两人是被肚子传来的咕噜声打破的平静，两人都不由得噗呲一声笑了出来，“虽然kame很好吃，但是不能填饱肚子啊……反而更饿了呢”，“多谢款待，P也很好吃哦，但是现在我们先去把早午餐，不，应该是午餐继续吃完吧，p~”。


End file.
